Jealousy
by atearsarahjane
Summary: Response to a prompt on Tumblr Shelagh gets jealous because all the woman in the clinic are constantly looking at and flirting with Patrick, due to DTE in full force. Featuring Bold!Shelagh and Shelagh/Trixie bonding


'Why the glum face Shelagh?' Trixie asked sitting on the edge of the former nuns desk. It was the end of clinic and Shelagh had packed her equipment away and now sat with her chair facing the main bulk of the hall. 'Everything alright at home?'

'Everything is fine. Thank you.' She smiled tightly

'Then why are you glaring at your husband?'

'I'm not.'

'Yes...you are.'

'I'm not!'

'Then you're glaring at Mrs Taylor?' Trixie challenged

'…no.'

'You hesitated! You ARE glaring at Mrs Taylor! Why are you glaring at Mrs Taylor Shelagh?'

'Look at them. What do you see?' Shelagh sighed nodding towards the pair.

'A patient and Dr Turner.'

'Do you think you'll ever be able to call him Patrick. He wouldn't mind you know.' Shelagh smirked. 8 months of marriage and 3 months of engagement and her friends still couldn't call her husband by his first name.

'Maybe someday. But I don't follow!' The nurse frowned.

'What is she doing?'

'Talking to him.'

'And…'

'uh…nothing?'

'Look at her hands.' Shelagh relented, giving a clue to what had got her so rattled.

'She's….she's stroking him arm!' Trixie gasped.

'Look at her face.'

'She's making doe eyes! That bitch!'

'Trixie!' Shelagh frowned disapprovingly.

'She's flirting with your husband Shelagh.'

'I know.' Shelagh said glumly. 'Can't she see his ring? It's not hard to notice.'

'You're jealous!' Trixie squealed gleefully.

'Of course I am! This is far from the first time you know. It seems every time I look over there's a different woman flirting with him. He's mine.'

'Ooh so possessive. I like it.'

'He never does anything to stop them either.' She admitted quietly.

'Does he actively encourage them?'

'No. But neither one of us actively encouraged each other and now we're married. We mostly actively discouraged ourselves and each other in fact. Can I admit something to you?' Shelagh asked tentatively. She had known Trixie for nearly 6 years now. She could trust her.

'Of course.' Trixie said as Shelagh joined her on the desk next to her.

'I worry, sometimes. It's not that I don't trust Patrick. I do! It's just…he has all of these beautiful women throwing themselves at him. I'm no fool; I know I've hardly first prize material. He could do so much better than me and I worry one day he'll wake up and come to his senses.' She confessed.

'Shelagh!' Trixie cried horrified. 'That is complete and utter tosh! I will not allow you to think like this!' Trixie said as she grabbed her friends hand

'Trixie I'm not exactly going to win any beauty contests. I am barren. I didn't notice Timothy had olio and then I left them at the hospital because I couldn't cope. I turned him down the first time he approached me and then proceeded to cause him months of pain by ignoring his every attempt before we got together. I then caused him more problems by making him get stuck between Nonnatus and me. I know nothing about romance. I make mistake after mistake. I'm shy, quick tempered, and stubborn. For a long time I was far too overprotective of Timothy much to his annoyance. I haven't exactly been the perfect wife. Are you crying?' Shelagh frowned, looking at her dear friend for the first time since she had begun her confession.

'Of course I'm crying. It hurts to think you think so little of yourself. Shelagh Turner you listen to me. You are gorgeous okay? Really freaking beautiful. And I'm sure Dr Turner doesn't care about you not being able to have biological children, you're looking into adoption aren't you. He married you because he wanted you to be his wife, not because he wanted to use you as a baby churning out machine.' Trixie smiled as Shelagh giggled lightly. 'Timothy's policies not your fault and if you ever suggest such a stupid thing again I'll flick you in the eye got it? As for the time it took for you two to get together. It's what got the two of you to whom and where you are now. I for one am very glad about how it turned out. I can't speak for the romantic noviceness but I do know that Patrick adores you. He is head over heels in love with you, everyone can see that. You don't need to worry. And Timothy adores you too. You are an excellent wife and an incredible. You are a wonderful person who is beautiful, intelligent, funny, loving, kind, woman who I am proud to call my friend. These women who flirt with Patrick have nothing on you. It's you he wants. You he loves. He's probably too busy daydreaming about you he doesn't even notice them.' Trixie tittered.

'You called him Patrick. Twice.' Shelagh grinned

'I know. It was weird.' They laughed.

'Thank you Trixie. Really thank you. I needed this talk. She's still flirting with him!' Shelagh cried. 'It's been 15 minutes!'

'Go protect your man then.'

'you think I should?'

'Definitely.'

'Okay then.' Shelagh grinned pulling her hair out of its customary up do and running her lithe fingers through it. 'Patrick loves my hair down.' she explained to Trixie's questioning eyebrow. She took a deep breath and stalked over to the offending couple who were now just talking. Patrick looked up and she could see the desire flare in his eyes. Frankly it was ridiculous what a pencil skirt and her hair down did to him. Everyone around them also stopped and stared at the scene that seemed to be about to occur.

'Mrs Taylor, hello. I've been watching you flirt with this delightful man for the past 15 minutes. In case you haven't noticed he is married. To me. He's mine. Which means I get to do this.' She pulled an extremely shocked Patrick down into a passionate kiss which he immediately and eagerly responded to. She ended the kiss abruptly and turned back to the now gaping Mrs Taylor. 'If I ever see you flirt with him again I will not hesitate to unleash the full blooded Scottish temper my husband is so familiar with. Trust me dear, you don't want that. I'll see you at home darling. Clothes are optional but not advised' She winked at him before sauntering out back to Trixie who was jumping up and down with glee. Stunned the nuns and others nurses were gaping, alternating their gaze from the woman to her adorably baffled husband and back so quickly a passer-by might think they were watching a game of high stakes tennis.

'That. Was. INCREDIBLE!' She screamed pulling Shelagh into a bear hug. 'What was that last thing you said to him? I didn't think it was possible for Dr Turner and Sister Evangelina's jaws to drop any further.' She giggled pulling back.

'I told him I would see him at home. Preferably without clothes on.'

'Shelagh Turner! And you a former nun too!'

'Emphasis on the former. You on duty tonight?'

'No.'

'Want to out for a drink? My treat after you saved me from my own thoughts.'

'That sounds delightful. But what about Dr…Patrick. He's expecting you at home.'

'Let him stew. I never said when I'd be seeing him at home.'

'I like this new bold side of you Shelagh.'

'So do I Trixie. So do I.'


End file.
